


Sedulous

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [121]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby calls a meeting to discuss Tony</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sedulous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/31/1999 and the word is [sedulous](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/31/sedulous). 
> 
> sedulous  
> Diligent in application or pursuit; steadily industrious.  
> Characterized by or accomplished with care and perseverance.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This is dedicated to Jane who nicely wrote a silly sleepy kitten drabble for me [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7693036). She gets a second drabble posting today, but I couldn't decide which one she'd like best so I'm dedicating both of them to her.

# 

Sedulous

Abby called a meeting of Ducky, McGee, and Ziva. “Have you guys noticed anything odd with Tony?” 

“No. Why?” McGee queried.

“He seems different. More sedulous.” Abby looked around suspiciously not believing she was the only one to notice.

“What are you talking about?” Ziva pushed for more detail.

“He seems to be steadily pursuing something. I’m not sure what, but it’s also making him more serious at work. You guys seriously haven’t noticed anything?” Abby narrowed her eyes having trouble believing that the investigators would have missed something so obvious that she noticed.

“Nope. He seems the same old Tony still plays pranks and does other juvenile things.” Ziva responded.

“What did you see Abbs? Tell us in detail.” McGee pressed.

“I can’t. It’s nothing too obvious, yet. Just he seems a bit slower to respond with the obvious frat boy response or prank and more likely to find the answer to solve the case.” Abby tried to explain.

“I think you’re jumping at shadows Abby.” McGee replied.

“No. I know something is up. Watch him. You’ll see.” Abby demanded.

Ducky listened to the full discussion, but did not comment silently deciding to keep more of an eye on Anthony in case he was hiding something medically related.

Tony silently listened to the team talk about him and shook his head. Abby was right he was more sedulous now, but she’d never figure out why or what he was focused on. Heading back upstairs, he chuckled to himself. He’d finally found proof Gibbs was into men or at least him and had figured out how to woo Gibbs. Gibbs was the one he was studying, but it would never occur to any of them that he was doing so as he’d always paid attention to Gibbs even before he started studying him and figuring out how to woo him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Juju](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7712515) can be if you squint seen as a sequel to this. You can go directly there though it's also the next in dictionary.com word of the day order too.


End file.
